


Unhinged and Defiant

by FakePlastikTrees



Category: Damages
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-17
Updated: 2012-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-12 08:39:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakePlastikTrees/pseuds/FakePlastikTrees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patty is on the phone, Ellen wants to know why the hell she's using her flirty laugh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unhinged and Defiant

 

Patty's been chattering on the phone for ten minutes now. And while Ellen doesn't really mind that they were in the middle of a conversation when the phone rang and patty opted to take that instead, the 'friendly' conversation sure is taking a long time.

Ellen's given up on whatever it was she was showing Patty on her laptop. She's staring at the screen but not really looking as Patty continues to walk around the entire apartment, except the dining room, where Ellen has been sitting this entire time.

"…oh that sounds fabulous…" Patty says in the distance.

Ellen grimaces. Fabulous? What the hell could she be talking about that could warrant the word 'fabulous'?

And then, there's the giggle. This flirtatious little giggle Patty doesn't use often but she's used it on Ellen. It's soft, and girly, and usually only used when she's flirting.

Ellen shakes her head. There's no way she heard that particular laugh. Her mind must be playing games with her. Returning her focus to the computer screen, she places her hands over the keyboard, but freezes at once because she hears it again. _Who the fuck is she talking to?_

She's forced to wait five more minutes before the call is over and Patty returns with a stupidly pleased smile all over her face. Maybe even a little bit of a glow.

Ellen follows her movements carefully, all the while, Patty seems to be oblivious.

She takes the seat she had vacated, picks up the glass of wine she had abandoned, and sighs.

"Who was that on the phone?" Ellen asks, perking up with a smile to seem as disinterested as possible.

"Oh--" Patty waves a hand in the air, "--it was nothing. What were you going to show me?"

"Oh, nothing, it's not important. Who were you talking to?"

"No one." Patty replies, thumbing through the glossy pages of a magazine sitting in front of her.

"Patty." Ellen says, sounding harsher than intended, then adding a small chuckle to level it out when Patty looks up, eyebrow perked, "Why won't you tell me who that was?"

"Why do you want to know so badly?"

"I was just curious to know who you were flirting with."

Patty's lips purse, but mostly because she's fighting the urge to laugh. "Flirting?"

"I don't care, Patty." Ellen tells her, even shrugging as if to show just how much she doesn't care, "I mean, people flirt. I flirt. Just tell me who it was."

Patty regards the younger woman for a great while before getting out of her seat to carry the now empty glass of wine to the kitchen. "You're being ridiculous."

Ellen waits behind for no more than a minute before following behind Patty. "Who was that on that phone, Patty?" She asks, stomping into the kitchen. Patty continues to move around the room without so much as a glance.

 

"You were giggling like a little schoolgirl, so don't tell me it was no one, why don't you just tell me who it was!" She's angry now. Her least favorite thing about Patty, is how easily she can make her feel foolish, and she refuses to be foolish in this aspect of their relationship.

Patty laughs now as she turns around from where she's standing, with the island counter between them, "Like a schoolgirl? Is that how I was laughing?"

"Patty, I swear to god, if you laugh again-"

"It was Patrick!" Patty finally admits, arms folded at her chest, scowl accurately placed, now growing a little pissed.

 _Patrick_. It takes Ellen a moment to realizes which Patrick. Patrick, the only man Patty trusts when buying jewelry. For Ellen. Patrick the gay man Patty trusts with presents for Ellen. "Oh." She says, indignantly as possible, although not very. "Patrick?"

"YES." Patty says. "That Patrick. Now, who exactly do _you_ flirt with?"

"No one--"

"And it's okay that I flirt then? I'll keep that in mind."

"I got jealous--" Ellen admits lamely, "--but if you think about it, it's your fault for being so shady about the whole thing."

"It was supposed to a surprise, Ellen."

"Well," Ellen says, smiling her best smile, hoping it will get her out of trouble, "I'll pretend to be surprised when I get whatever I'm going to get."

Patty laughs, "And you think you're still getting a present after the stunt you just pulled? Jealousy is not attractive, Ellen."

"Oh, come on-" Ellen shifts gears instantly, walking slowly around the counter until they're face to face and she's free to come close and slowly walk Patty back until she's pressed against the counter. Ellen's voice is low when she speaks next, "-it's a little attractive."

Ellen's hands find Patty's hips and Patty's lips slowly part in response as her breath hitches, "It isn't." She says, rather unconvincingly.

"Oh, no?" Ellen asks softly. Patty's skirt is already halfway up her thighs and Ellen thinks she might actually get out of this one rather quickly. "You looked a little turned on. You look a little turned on now, actually."

Patty glares, but there's no mistaking that she can't form an eloquent sentence when Ellen presses her hand up like that, so that her fingers rub her through the damp crotch of her underwear and the heel of her hand does the same to her clit. "Kiss me." is all Patty manages.

Ellen does, slipping her hand inside Patty's panties and forcing the blonde onto the counter, where she spreads her legs for Ellen to slip between.

"Do I still get my present?" Ellen asks in between licking and kissing Patty's neck and behind her ear.

Holding the back of Ellen's head securely there and thrusting her hips forward while Ellen fucks her, Patty nods and moans a desperate, "Yes."

Ellen is just glad make up sex seems to always be the way to make up with this woman. She wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
